James Bond vs Jason Bourne
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: The Ultimate battle of secerte agents! Who will win? Read and find out!


Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah

James Bond

vs.

Jason Bourne

British Secret Service Headquaters. The Secrete Service has a termination warrant for one of the CIA's agents gone haywire. He has endangered people's lives, cuased millions of dollars in damage, and is making a shit load in movie ticket sales. The Secete Service has enlisted their best amn to deal with thisproblem. And that man is Bond. James Bond.

Daniel Craig

As

Ian Fleming's

James Bond007

Bond arrived in New York, With Orders to head straight to that Blonde woman form the second two Bourne movies. He reached her, and sat down to be informed.

"Jason Bourne is deadly. He doesn't want to be found, and just tries to stay out of our way. But we find him. Mainly because he needs to be found. He's known for using anything in his environment to attack with."

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you just going to feed me crap I already know?" Or are you going to _actually _give me decent information?"

'I'm just going to feed you crap."

'Alright then." Bond got up, and left.

Bond had been told the location of Bourne's apartment. He walked up, knocked o n the door, and saw that Jason Bourne answered. Bond pulled out his gun, and shot. He missed. Bourne grabbed his arm, and flipped him over and stomped on his throat. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Bond…James Bond." Jason began to twist his neck. But Bond flipped him over, and while they were both on the ground, bashed his face in. Bond got up to his feet, and pointed his gun. Jason knocked it out of his hands. Bond smashed the side of face, and hit him in the stomach. Jason hit Bond right in the stomach, and then I nthe balls. Bond hi the ground, but lashed back up, and got Bourne in the balls to. He fell to his knees, but managed to limb away. Finally, after about five minutes, Bond recovered, and chased after him. Jason kicked a window out, aswung outside, and climbed up the building to the roof. Bond followed. He chased him, firing several shots, and missing. Jason raan to the other side of the building, and flipped down, and crashed through another window. He ran around, and found his guns. He made sure they were loaded, and that he had ammo, and then he went back on the roof. He fired a couple of shotsat Bond, who avoided them, and fired back, slamming a new clip into his gun. One hit Jason in the shoulder. It knocked Bourne to his back, but somerslauted over, and ran for the other building. He jumped inbetween them, and a shot he caught in his leg forced him to the fire escape. He caught the outside, but Saw Bond chasing him down from the other building. He let go of the bars, and fell into a dumpster full of trash bags. He got ou, Just as Bond was climbing down. Jason did his thing, which was to blend into the crowd. Bond followed, gun in hand, shooting at him. He got sight of Jason, and started firing. Jason made a break for it, and went into an open manhole, and climbed down into it. Bond Followed suit.

They got into the roaring sewer, and began to shoot at each other. Bond was still hanging onto the ladder, but he managed to shoot Jason a couple of times. But, he got hit right in the arm. He fell off, and into the roaring rapids of the sewer below. At first, Jason thought he was goe, but Bond jumped out of the water right next to him, and dragged him in. like a Sea monster. Trapped underwater, they began to beat on each other, trying to hold the other man down. Bond hit Jason with his gun several times, and then came up for air, trying to keep Jason down. Thenb he was pulled under as Jason came up for air. But he grabbed his balls as Bond hit them again. And again. And again. As Jason was screaming underwater, Bond beat his face aside with the butt of his gun, and forced him to the wall, and sracped his face as they went tumbeling through the rapids. Finally, he got Bourne's head, and began to violently smash it against the wall, and finally threw his body down to the bottom, it got cought In a little whirlpool. And Bond shot it a couple of times.

Bond rode the rapids down, and finally came to the same manhole, and got out, got on a plane, and and back to Engalnd. The job was done. Bounre was dead.

In the sewers of New York, there's a lenged: That two men fought and died there. But that's irrelent, because, miadst the now calm waters of the seiwers, Jason Borune's head emerged, gulping for air…


End file.
